La caja secreta
by Coookie Moster
Summary: ¿Que tenia Patricio en esa caja? ¿Porque no se lo quería mostrar? ¿Que ocultaba? Bob Esponja, toma medidas drásticas para resolver sus dudas. Pero, ¿Saldrá todo bien? Fic basado en el episodio de "La caja secreta" de la serie animada de Bob Esponja. [Contiene Yaoi leve] [Todos esta humanizados] [Los personajes no me pertenecen]


_**Advertencias: **_

_**°Este fic contiene yaoi leve.**_

_**°Este fic está basado en el episodio de Bob esponja "La caja secreta"**_

_**°Los personajes están humanizados, y no me pertenecen.**_

_Bob Esponja POV (Narrado por el)_

No podía dormir. Me volví a girar por décima vez y acomode la almohada esperando a que el sueño viniera hacia mí. Pero, no. Trate de cerrar los ojos. Vi su imagen, Un chico alto de cabellos rosas y una tez demasiado pálida pronunciando las palabras "Secreto" sujetando una pequeña caja color marrón. Abrí los ojos y gire la cabeza hacia la pequeña cama que mi gato usa, me aparte los pequeños mechones rubios para poder ver a mi gato.

-¿Tu qué piensas, Gary? ¿Podrás adivinar que esconde Patricio en aquella caja?-Le pregunte sabiendo que no me respondería, oh si lo hiciera solo maullaría. El pequeño gato solo se limitó a levantar la cabeza y responderme con un "Miau" Para después saltar a mi cama y acomodarse entre mis pies.

-Quien sabe, Tal vez pueda ser que Patricio sea un ladrón y en esa caja guarde cosas robadas…Oh, oh Tal vez es un asesino y en esa caja guárdelos cadáveres de sus víctimas ¡Oh algo peor! T-tal vez guarde la foto de la f-fiesta de Navidad.-Dije. Sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas, ¿Patricio guardaría aun aquella vergonzosa foto de ellos dos? Debía de hacer algo, no aguantaba más. Me jure que no dormiría hasta saber que era aquel secreto que tanto ocultaba Patricio en esa caja. ¿Por qué no me había querido decir que era? Si yo, soy su mejor amigo. Tomé mis pantalones negros entubados y me deje la blusa blanca que normalmente traía, solo que esta vez no me tome la certeza de abrocharme todos los botones (Tenia los primeros tres botones desabrochados) y amarrarme bien la corbata. Traje conmigo una máscara por si me pillan. Me despedí de Gary, que solo me respondió con un "Miau". Salí de casa y deje que el aire fresco y frio me invadiera los pulmones. Me encamine a casa de Patricio, solo estaba una casa a lado mío. Esa casa era la de Calamardo. Me sonrojé al pensar en él, ¿Cómo podía provocarme el eso? La mayoría de gente que conocía a Calamardo llegaba a odiarlo, en cambio a mí, yo lo adoraba. Era una muy buena persona, y algo atractivo, Tenia el cabello azul y era algo pálido siempre llevaba puesta una camisa blanco o café combinado con un suéter azul. Normalmente no sonreía, no entendía porque, pero no lo hacía. Una vez que llegue a la caza de Patricio, me dispuse a ponerme la máscara. Era de una tela muy fina de un color beige, pero al momento de ponérmela me quedo súper apretada. Suspire.

-…Sera sin mascara entonces.-Dije algo triste. Me moría por usar una máscara sin razón alguna, y cuando tuve la oportunidad, ya no me quedaba. Entré por la puerta, ya que Patricio siempre la deja abierta, oh se le olvida cerrar su casa. Su casa era algo pequeña, Pero a la vez era amplia. Busque por todas partes, pero nada. Solo me quedaba un lugar por buscar. El cuarto de Patricio estaba al final del pasillo, justo a un lado de la cocina. Mientras caminaba no pude evitar pisar varias cosas que se encontraban en el camino. Suspire aliviado, abrí la puerta de su habitación con la esperanza de que estuviera dormido. Y así fue. Me dirigí hacia él, tenía la caja en un pequeño escritorio a su lado. Tomé la caja, pero en eso Patricio tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia él, cai en su pecho. Era muy cálido. Traté de controlar mi reparación, me había pillado en pleno acto de vandalismo. Pero no hiso nada. Levanté la cabeza, aún seguía dormido.

-…Caja secreta...-Susurro Patricio aun dormido.

Suspire aliviado. Me libere de los brazos de Patricio y mire fijamente la caja. Al fin vería li que hay dentro, Lo que más me sorprendió, es que aun haciendo el mayor ruido posible Patricio no se dio cuenta.

-…Valla que tiene el sueño pesado.-dije muy apenas audible.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?¡-Se despertó Patricio a toda prisa, tomo su almohada y me fulmino con su mirada. Dé nuevo, me ruborice. Pero de pena.-¡¿Fuiste tú, verdad?! Tú, maldito ladrón de almejas…¡Me las pagaras!-Dijo enojado. Quería responderle pero se abalanzo contra mí y me dio unos muy fuertes almohadazos que dejaron moretones.

-¡Espera Patricio! ¡Soy yo! ¡Bob Esponja! –Grite lo más que pude.

- ¡Claro que no! Bob es mi amigo y él nunca me haría eso…Debo admitir, qué tienes cierto parecido ah el.-Me respondió aun amenazándome con la almohada, su cabello rosa fuerte le caía en la cara, tenía unas grandes ojeras. Vestía un suéter, al igual rosa, pero algo mas pálido y unos shorts verdes con estampado de flores.

-¡Mira!-Le mostré la sortija, donde habían grabado las iniciales de nuestros nombres y arriba decía "Bff" Suspiro y relajo los hombros.

- …Creo que, nuestra amistad tendrá que terminar Bob.-Dijo finalmente. Lo mire con los ojos lagrimosos con una cara diciendo "¿Es enserio?".-Nah, era broma, puedes ver que hay adentro.

- ¡¿Enserio?!-LE pregunte feliz. Él asintió. Abrí la caja con toda emoción, para que luego, lo que viera, no me sorprendiera tanto. Era una cuerda. -¿Una…cuerda? –Le pregunte.

- Si, una cuerda secreta para una caja secreta.-El sonrió a todo orgullo.

Debí haberlo sabido, era Patricio. ¡Pff! Gary se reirá de esto en cuanto llegue a casa. Por un momento pensé que sería la foto de La fiesta de Navidad, donde, sin saber lo que hacía bese a Patricio borracho. Pero no, solo era una cuerda. Sonreí bobamente.- Bueno, Pat…Me debo ir a casa. Perdón por todo el inconveniente.-Le dije apenado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.-Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Salí aliviado de la casa de Patricio, ¿Abra olvidado lo que ocurrió esa noche, en la fiesta? ¿Dónde estará la foto? Fuera lo que fuera, estoy seguro que esa foto ya no existe. Apenas estuve unos pasos fuera de la casa de Patricio y escuche como Patricio carcajeaba desde su casa y grito: "Felices fiestas de Navidad Bob Esponja" ¿A qué se refería? Me quede pensando por unos momentos…Mierda.

_Fin_

_**Notas de autor:**_

_**Bueno, esperó y les guste esta historia. Me inspire un día que estaba viendo el episodio "Caja secreta" y bueno, el yaoi es leve. Si les molesta, perdón. Pero, es mi primer fic yaoi.**_

_**Atte: La escritora**_


End file.
